Forever and Always
by journey maker
Summary: How Tea finally comes to the realization that she loves Mai. And what happens next.. This is part of the Gay Pride Day stories. This is a oneshot.....


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_It is so good to know that in a world that condemns gays, there are those who are not afraid to let the world know that they love each other. This is a story of two good friends that fall in love._

Tea didn't really know when it started, all she knew was she was beginning to have feelings for Mai Valentine. She didn't know what to do about her feelings, so she went to talk to her old friend Yugi Motou.

Yugi was surprised when Tea came over and asked, "Can we talk please?"

As she sat down, he knew that something was bothering her but he did not know how to ask her about it so he waited for her to talk first.

Tea fidgeted for a few minutes, and then she said, "Yugi, how did you know that you cared for Yami?"

Her question took him by surprise, but he didn't let it show. He sat there and then he told her, "Well at first I thought that it was just, you know, gratitude for Yami helping me out but then the feeling got stronger and stronger till it nearly drove me out of my mind."

One day while we were alone, I asked him, "Yami do you like me more then a friend?"

Yami nearly fell off the couch when I asked him. He then sat up and looked at me and he smiled as he said, "Yes, I like you more then a friend. Why do you want to know?"

I walked over to where he was sitting and I sat down next to him and I kissed him on the lips and then I waited for him to object, but it was not like that at all.

Yami took me into his arms and kissed me back and well that's when I realized that we were meant to be together."

"Tea, why are you asking me about Yami?" Yugi asked her.

Tea turned beet red and then she said, "Yugi please don't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you. I like Mai more then a friend and I don't know how to tell her without making her hate me."

Yugi smiled at her as he said, "Tea all I can tell you, is go talk to Mai and let her know how you feel. You might be surprised by what she says."

Tea thanked Yugi for talking to her, and she left to go find Mai so that they could talk.

Yugi chuckled to himself, "Mai was right, Tea does like her."

Tea went to Mai's apartment and as she knocked on the door, she wanted to run away, but she also wanted to tell Mai how she felt.

The door opened and there stood Mai and she smiled when she saw Tea standing there. "Come on in." Mai told her.

When Tea heard the door close she swallowed the lump in her throat and then she turned around and there stood Mai, the object of her affection standing close to her. Tea then closed her eyes and she said, "Mai, I love you."

Mai smiled when she saw how shook up Tea was, she went over to her and put her arms around Tea, and she kissed her on the lips and softly whispered, "I love you too."

Tea's eyes shot open as she felt Mai's lips on hers, then she closed them and returned the kiss as she put her arms around Mai's waist.

Mai lifted her head and she smiled at Tea as she said, "What took you so long?"

Tea blinked as she looked at Mai and then she said, "I guess I was afraid that if you found out that I loved you that it would be the end of our friendship and I didn't want to do anything to make you hate me."

Mai took Tea by the hand and they walked over to the couch and sat down. Mai then put her arm around Tea and she said, "Hon, nothing could make me hate you. We're friends and we'll always be friends."

"Have you told your parents yet?" Mai asked.

Tea had tears in her eyes as she shook her head no, and then she whispered, "What if they won't accept us, what do we do then?"

Mai looked at her and then she said, "Hon, that's a question only you can answer."

Tea looked at Mai and she told her, "I won't stop seeing you. I love you and well if my parents can't deal with that, then I'll tell them that it's their loss."

Tea laid her head on Mai's shoulder and she said, "What about you, what will you tell your family?"

Mai kissed her and then she said "I haven't talked to them in years and besides it's my life and if they can't get over it then to hell with them."

"What about your friends, what will they say?" Mai asked her.

Tea smiled as she thought about her conversation with Yugi and then she said, "Well you know that Yami and Yugi are a couple, so I don't think that they'll be against us, in fact it was Yugi to told me to come here and tell you how I felt."

She then told Mai about what she and Yugi talked about and Mai nearly fell off the couch laughing."

Mai then said, "I wish I could have been there to see how Yugi struggled with answering your questions. But what about the others, what if they don't like the idea of us being together?"

Tea kissed her and then she said, "To hell with them. Aren't we allowed to fall in love, or is that only for men to do?"

Mai then said, "You sure are a fighter aren't you. I love that about you. You aren't afraid of what others think."

Then Mai kissed her and as she smiled she said, "So now what do we do?"

Tea then leaned over and she kissed Mai. Then Mai stood up and took Tea's hand and she led her into the bedroom, where Mai showed Tea exactly how much she loved her.

They made love all night long and in the morning as Tea opened her eyes, she looked over at the woman who she loved with all her heart and she kissed Mai.

Mai opened her eyes and smiled at Tea, she reached out and took her into her arms, and they made love again. They got up, took a shower, changed, and went to find the others.

Then while they were out walking, they ran into the others and Yugi smiled as he saw them holding hands and he said, "It's about time that you two got together."

The gang cheered and everyone went over, kissed, and hugged both Tea and Mai. Tea then said, "Are all of you alright with Mai and I being together?"

Bakura stood next to Ryou and he said, "Hell I always thought that it would be hot to see two women getting it on."

Ryou slapped Bakura and he said, "Kura behave yourself. Tea and Mai, we're happy for you."

Marik has his arm around Malik and he too agreed with Bakura, but I also think that it is great that you both are happy. "Hell, why do you care how we feel anyway?"

Mai then said, "You are all Tea's friends and I want all of you to understand that no matter what, we're going to be together."

Joey came walking over and he asked, "What's going on?"

Yugi said, "Joey, Tea and Mai are a couple. Don't you think that's great?"

Joey went over to where Tea and Mai were and he said, "I'm happy for both of you."

Then he looked at Mai and said, "I guess I never had a chance did I?"

Mai smiled and she kissed his cheek and she asked him, "When are you going to tell him how you feel?"

Joey sighed and then he said, "I don't know."

Mai smiled as Tea came over to where they were and she said, "Don't wait to long, just tell him how you feel."

Joey smiled at them, then he kissed both Mai, and Tea and he said, "Maybe I'll take your advice."

Tea said, "I know that if you give just tell him how you feel, you might discover that he might feel the same."

Joey walked off, and he decided to take their advice. He went to talk to Seto and let him know how he felt. Joey never knew what Seto would say, he only knew that if he didn't tell him then he could never be happy.

Yami summed it up by saying, "We are glad that you both are together and no matter what we'll always be friends forever."

Today Tea Gardner and Mai are getting married, and Tea's parents are there to show their daughter and Mai that support them.

As Tea's father walked her down the aisle, he was so proud of his daughter. When they exchanged vows, tears flowed from everyone's eyes as they witnessed Tea and Mai exchange rings.

Mai's family refused to acknowledge her marriage to Tea, but they didn't mind because they had Tea's parents and their friends there to show them that they are loved.

Yami smiled at his love as he said, "Well let's see, that leaves getting Joey and Kaiba together."

Yugi laughed aloud and then he said, "That's going to be kind of hard, since they are both as stubborn as mules.

Yami smiled and then he said, "Why don't we get the gang to help us?"

Yugi looked at Yami and then he said, "You know that just might be fun."

THE END…..


End file.
